


My Girl? or Guy?

by dorky_hime



Series: My Girl? or Guy? [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful with what you wish for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Change

Jun walked into the club and greeted Nino who was attending to a few customers. The bartender waved his hand as a sign of acknowledgement. Jun went and sat at his usual place.

“Alone?” greeted Aiba.

“He’ll be here in a few minutes” Jun said, sipping on his beer. He was watching Aiba preparing his special drink.

“Oh, your man is here, lover boy” Nino said, pointing at a man who was walking towards them.

“He is not my man, just a friend. My best friend!" Jun denied. Nino smirked as he glanced at Aiba.

“You are totally all over him. Stop denying it” Aiba said, giggling.

“He’s not into men,” Jun mumbled. The two bartenders looked at each other grinning. Sho came and sat down beside Jun.

“Busy at work?” Jun asked. The older man nodded and ordered a drink.

“As usual. What were you talking about?” he asked.

“Oh, nothing much. We were just talking about Jun-pon’s crush,” Nino answered while winking at Jun. Sho seemed curious and excited.

“Really? Who is she?” he asked.

“He was talking nonsense. Stop making up stories, Nino!” Jun said as he sipped his beer again. Sho sighed.

“I thought I could finally meet your special someone,” he sighed, in disappointment.

“I told you that I don’t have someone special. I don’t have time for that!” Jun replied.

“You should find one then! There are lots of pretty models in your work line and all of them are practically crazy about you!” Sho exclaimed and Jun replied with a sigh.

“Oblivious guy, huh?” Aiba whispered. Jun raised his eyebrows and the bartender giggled. A woman came near them and began talking to Sho. A few minutes later, both of them had gone to the dancing floor, leaving Jun alone. Aiba put the drink that he had just made in a glass, put an olive in the glass and shoved the glass towards Jun.

“It’s on the house. A cupid drink. Drink it and your wish will come true,” he said, smiling at Jun who looked a little bit confused.

“Well then, I wish that I'm a woman so that I can be together with Sho,” he said and then gulped down the drink.

“You really need to be careful with what you’re wishing for, loverboy!” Nino said, smirking. Jun ignored him.

********************

Jun woke up when he heard someone talking. He was surprised to find two silhouettes in his bedroom and he quickly turned on the lamp.

“Nino? Aiba?” he said once the room became bright. Nino smacked Aiba’s head.

“That is why I told you to keep quiet!” he retorted.

“How did you get into my room?” Jun asked, staring at them.

“Hello there, loverboy! We're fairies and we’re here to make you’re wish come true” Nino said. Then, both of them began to chant something and waved their magic wands around Jun.

“That is why I told you to be careful with what you wished for” Nino said before he and Aiba disappeared and Jun was falling back to sleep again.

**********************

Jun woke up feeling slightly dizzy. Somehow his shoulders felt quite heavy. He remembered vaguely about seeing Aiba and Nino in his bedroom and them claiming to be fairies. He chuckled as he shook his head.

“I must have been having a really weird dream,” he mumbled as he got out of the bed. Passing through a mirror in his bedroom, Jun saw something weird. He walked back to the mirror and stood in front of it, examining his body. He saw two big humps on his chest.

“Eh?! Breasts?!” he screamed while touching the humps. Somehow he can see that his features looked a bit feminine. His hand travelled to his private part and touched it. Feeling something different, he quickly ran to the toilet and re-checked it.

“Eh?! What happened to me?!” he yelled. Nino’s words came to his mind.

 _“You really need to be careful with what you’re wishing for, loverboy”_ __

Jun sat on the floor, feeling confused and puzzled. Then, he got up and searched for his cell phone. He quickly dialed Sho and asked him to come over immediately. While waiting for Sho, he stared at himself on the mirror.

“Is this a dream? If it is, I wish to wake up immediately!” he screamed. Tired of mumbling and cursing incoherently, Jun sat on his bed. Then, he got up when he heard Sho’s voice.

“Jun, the door is unlocked so I'm coming in! What happened? You sound so panicked on the phone just now”

Jun quickly walked to the living room, totally forgetting his condition at the moment. Sho stared at him with his eyes wide opened. The figure in front of him was just wearing a t-shirt that was obviously too big for her and exposing her shoulders, except that the girl looked exactly like Jun. _Wait! She wasn’t wearing a bra and she has  big breasts_ , his dirty mind thought. He gulped down his saliva and shook his head, throwing away the dirty thoughts.

“Err… who are you? I mean, I'm looking for my friend, Jun. Do you know where he is?” he asked.

“Sho, this is me! I am Jun!”

Sho stared at him with a confused and shocked expression.

“Wait! Are you saying that you’re Jun? My friend who is a GUY?” he asked. Jun felt like he wanted to cry. Sho seemed to not believe him. He nodded frantically.

“Yes! This is me! Jun! Your friend!” he said while trying to control his sobbing. Sho began to panic when he saw the girl starting to cry.

“Ah, don’t cry! Yes! Yes, I believe that you’re Jun. Now, stop crying” Sho said.

“Really?” Jun asked. Sho nodded.

“Urm… will you find something…urm..more decent to wear? Your clothes right now kinda made me feel uncomfortable” he said. Jun nodded and both of them walked into Jun’s bedroom and Jun changed his/her clothes while Sho sat on the bed, still pondering what had happened.

“Will you tell me exactly what happened to you? You can’t go and change your gender in just one night!” he said once he saw Jun out of the toilet. He always knew that his friend was pretty even as a guy but he was prettier now. Jun sighed.

“I don’t know. I thought I had a weird dream where Aiba and Nino barged into my room and put a weird spell on me. Then, when I woke up, I looked like this!” he said.

“Aiba and Nino? The bartenders?”

Jun nodded. He really didn’t know what to do. The atmosphere went quiet as both of them were lost in their thinking. Sho stared at Jun who was sitting on the chair in front of him.

“Hey, I hope you’re not going to get angry with what I'm going to say,” he said. Jun looked at him. He could definitely see traces of tears on his friend’s cheeks. He smiled.

“You look pretty” he said. Jun was startled. He took one of the pillows and threw it at Sho. His cheeks were burning hot and he knew that he was blushing.

“That praise won’t help me overcome this problem” he said, pretending to be irritated. Sho laughed.

“I just thought that I should tell you that,” he said. Jun pouted. Sho suddenly got up from the bed.

“You know what? We need to find you some clothes and other girl things. Your clothes are too big for you now. Plus, we need to hide those big humps from some perverted men,” he continued. Another pillow was thrown in his direction.

“Perverted man like you!” Jun retorted.


	2. The Fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the transformation, Sho and Jun went to find out the truth.

Jun agreed with Sho’s idea to go and buy her some new clothes. They decided to go to a lingerie shop. Sho was uneasy when he saw some of the men that they passed by staring at Jun. He pulled off his jacket and handed it to Jun.

“Why?” Jun asked. Sho shrugged.

“People were looking at your chest and I don’t like it!” Sho said. Jun smiled as she wore the jacket. They walked into the lingerie shop and Sho began to feel embarrassed.

“Hey, just pick anything that you like and let’s get out of here fast!” he said. Jun chuckled.

“Do you think it’s easy?” she asked as she began choosing her lingerie. Sho just looked at Jun who seemed like buying lingerie was something that she always did.

“I can’t believe that was the same person who was crying and panicking just now,” he mumbled while observing Jun who was consulting the shop helper. About an hour later, Jun came to get Sho. She looked happy.

“You totally are enjoying this right?” Sho asked.

“I don’t know. At first I was really shocked and panicked but I think I could get used to this. You know what Sho-chan? I am a G-cup! Huge right?” she asked excitedly. Sho gulped down his saliva. _No wonder they are so eye-catching_ , he thought.

“Hey, is it just me or people are staring at me?” Jun asked. She felt uncomfortable when people were looking at her. Sho grabbed her hand and they quickly walked into one of the boutiques in the mall.

“I think you're just too pretty that you grab people’s attention. Now, go and choose your clothes,” Sho said, pushing her back. Jun walked around the boutique, looking for clothes that suited her taste. She looked at Sho with a troubled face.

“What’s wrong?” Sho asked. He was looking at some clothes too.

“I've never bought girl clothes before. I don’t know which one to choose,” he said. Sho picked a dress and a long skirt. Then, he gave it to Jun.

“Here! This looks good. Why don’t you try them on?” he asked.

“Urm… nevermind. I'll just ask the shopkeeper” Jun replied and went to find some help. The shopkeeper helped her choose some clothes.

“Urm… Sho-kun, is this one okay?” she asked nervously. Sho looked up. Jun was wearing a navy blue tank top and a mini skirt. He gulped down his saliva. Jun looked perfect but…

“I think that's too revealing” he said.

“So, this is a no?”

“I don’t think it’ll work for me,”

Jun walked back into the dressing room, choosing another set of clothes. She smiled as she looked at the mirror. _Maybe becoming a girl is not so bad after all,_ he thought, chuckling. She walked out dressed in a light pink one piece dress. Sho smiled as soon as he looked at her.

“That is cute, Ma-chan! You look really cute!” he exclaimed. Jun smiled sheepishly. They got everything that Jun needed in the boutique before walking out of it. Sho decided that they should go to the club and meet with Nino and Aiba.

**************************

Sho parked his car and they walked to the club. They entered the club and it seemed empty since it was still early.

“Sorry, we’re not open yet!” Aiba said. His eyes widened when he saw Jun. He quickly ran towards Jun and began inspecting him/ her.

“Oh, my! This is just too great! I never actually believed that the spell would work! This is awesome!” he said. Sho who seemed uncomfortable with Aiba’s actions pulled him away from Jun. Before he could say anything, Nino appeared and smacked Aiba’s head.

“Don’t be rude, stupid! Oh, hi lover boy! Or should I say lover girl now?” Nino asked, smirking. Jun pouted.

“Oh, you have such a big breasts, lover girl…”

“Do you like it? It was my idea to give you a G-cup” Aiba cut in before Nino managed to finish and it earned him another smack.

“Don’t just interrupt me!” Nino said. He faced Jun and Sho, smiling.

“So, what made you visit us?” he asked.

“I need an explanation,” Jun said. Nino stared at him.

“About what?” he asked. Jun rolled her eyes.

“Duh, obviously about what had happened to me!” she said.

“I don’t think you need any explanation. You were obviously turned into a girl. That is why I said you needed to be careful with what you wished for,” Nino said while settling himself on a chair.

“Who are you? I mean your true self?” Sho asked suddenly. Nino looked at Aiba and both of them smiled wickedly.

“Are you sure you want to know?” Aiba asked.

“Well, if it would explain the entire incident with Jun, why not?” Sho said. The bartenders nodded.

“Well, the truth is, both of us are fairies. I told you that before right, lover girl?” Nino said. Jun pouted.

“Stop calling me lover girl!” she said but the man ignored her.

“We decided that the life in Fairyland didn't really suit us so we came here, opened this club and live our lives as we wish,” Nino continued.

“We’ll help people who have love troubles or problems. The Cupid drink that I made you is a special drink that is only given to people who we want to help. Then, we will grant the person’s wish. Just like we granted your wish” Aiba added.

“You wished to be a girl?” Sho asked, staring at Jun in shock. Jun shook his head.

“It was something that I blurted out! I didn’t mean it seriously!” he said.

“That’s why I said…”

“Be careful with my wish. I know that already!” Jun said. Aiba laughed as he saw Nino pouting.

“Is there a way to revert back to my normal self?” Jun asked. Her heart was full of hope. Nino and Aiba shook their heads.

“Sorry. Once a wish is granted, there is no way we can revert it,” Aiba said.

“You will stay as a girl forever. Better get used to it, lover girl!” Nino added. Jun felt a tear drop on her cheeks and soon after that, she began sobbing. Sho was panicking as he consoled her.

“Don’t worry. Everything will be fined” he said, wiping her tears away. He gave her his handkerchief.

“No, they’re not! What will happen with me? My job? My life? Everything is ruined. People will tease me and they will think that I had become a new half!” she said frantically.

“You just need to explain everything to them and I’m sure they will understand it,” Sho said.

“There’s no way people will believe me if I tell them that two stupid fairies changed me into a girl!!”

“Oi, only one of us is stupid! I am a genius!” Nino retorted. Aiba smacked his head while saying that he was not stupid.

“Oh, we forgot to tell you something,” Aiba said. Sho and Jun stared at him.

“You mean there is a way to fix this? I can be my old self again?” Jun asked. Aiba shook his head and Jun became gloomy again.

“What I mean to say is that, people won’t remember that you were a guy. They'll remember you as yourself now. I mean, as a girl. So, you don’t have to worry about your life,” he said, proudly. 


	3. Everything will be alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun started to adapt to the change.

Sho sent Jun home after the long discussion with Aiba and Nino. He could see that Jun was still shocked with the fact that the spell or curse as Jun called it, could not be reverted. He cupped her face, forcing her to look at him.k.

“Hey, everything will be alright. Aiba said that they won’t remember that you were a man. You don’t have to worry about it anymore,” he said. Jun nodded.

“Just go and have a rest. I’ll come and fetch you tomorrow. Good night” he continued. Jun nodded again and she watched as Sho excused himself. She walked to her bedroom and stared at her new self in the mirror. She touched her face.

“Maybe I should just accept what had happened. There is no turning back now," she whispered. Somehow she was glad that Sho could accept her as she is and was not freaking out. Jun smiled as she touched her cheeks. She could still feel Sho’s warm hands on her cheeks.

“Maybe it is a good thing that those idiot fairies changed me?" she wondered

************************

Sho looked at Jun who was walking out of her apartment building. She looked stunning in her dress. Jun got into the car and she handed him several plastic bags.

“What is this?” he asked.

“Just some new clothes that I bought before. Looks like I won’t be using them, so I decided to give them to you," she said.

“Well, thank you. Looks like you're okay with this evolution incident," he observed. Jun chuckled.

“I can’t keep being depressed. I've decided to move on and face the day as a new me,” she said.

“Yeah, as Matsumoto Junko! Do you like the name? I think Junko suits you”

Jun smacked his head.

“Matsumoto Jun is okay. You don't need to add the ‘ko’!” she said. Sho laughed. _The Dos is back for good,_ he thought.

************************

Jun stood in front of her office. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before starting up the steps.

“I hope Aiba was telling the truth or else I will kill him and not even his fairy’s power can help him,” she whispered and pulled the door open. She walked nervously into the office. Everything seemed normal and her hesitation went off when her secretary greeted her.

“Good morning, Miss Matsumoto,”

Jun stared at her.

“What did you call me just now?” she asked.

“Er… Miss Matsumoto. Is there anything wrong?”

“No… er… everything is alright, Kana," she said and walked to her office. She was excited and relieved at the same time. However, something struck her mind.

“If everybody remembers me as a girl, how come Sho remembers me as a guy? He even freaked out the first time he saw me. There’s something wrong!” she said as she stormed out of her office.

“Kana, postpone all my morning appointments!” she said before leaving. Jun took a cab to Aiba and Nino’s club.  The club was still closed. She knocked on the door frantically for about five minutes. The door opened and a very irritated Nino with a Wii controller in his hand appeared.

“What do you want, lover girl?” he asked in a not friendly manner. Jun invited herself in and Nino followed her, closing the door.

“Tell me…” she said.

“Tell you what? That you look pretty in a lady’s dress? You look gorgeous in it. Now, can you leave? I have a boss to beat” he said, cynically. Jun clicked her teeth.

“That’s not it! Tell me why Sho still remembers me as a guy? Why didn’t he forget about the fact like everybody else?”

“That idiot! He should have told you everything yesterday," Nino said, rolling his eyes.

“What is the reason?” Jun asked. She was curious.

“Because we wanted to watch his reaction when he knew that you’d changed into a girl!"

“That’s it? Are you telling me the truth?” she asked, puzzled as Aiba walked into the room.

“Don’t lie, Nino! The truth is, because Sho is the man that you love, the spell didn’t work on him. We’ve done our job and it is now time for you to play your role. Go grab his heart and if he accepts you even if he knows the truth, it means that you’ve got your true love,” Aiba explained. Jun sat on the chair. She wiped her face, sighing. After that, she excused herself, leaving Aiba and Nino. The bartenders just watched her as her silhouette disappeared.

“You shouldn’t tell her everything, you know," Nino said. Aiba grinned.

“Why not? She deserves to know about it. Now, we just need to watch what will happen to them,” he said.

**********************************

Sho walked into his office. He had just finished his meetings with one of the biggest firms in Japan. He opened his laptop and signed in to his messenger. A message popped up. He smiled when he noticed that it was from Jun.

Hime-sama: Hey, Aiba was right! Nobody remembers! They even called me Miss Matsumoto. =P

SakuSho: That’s great! How about lunch?

Hime-sama: Sorry. I've already promised to have lunch with my co-workers. Dinner?

SakuSho: Okay. I’ll fetch you later, MISS MATSUMOTO! =P

Hime-sama: Alright, MR. SAKURAI!! See you tonight.

Jun signed out after that. Sho stared at his laptop screen. It was a miracle that he could accept Jun’s changes like it was a normal change. Well, it was normal for guys to turn into girl, he thought. It just that the way Jun changed was not normal. Other guys went through the knife but Jun went through magic wands and some fairy work. He still remembered the first time he saw Jun as a girl. Somehow his heart was beating frantically and he had to admit that he was mesmerised by her look. When Aiba was touching and examined Jun, he felt uncomfortable and wanted to pull that bartender away from Jun.

“Maybe it was a protective feeling that I felt for her. There’s no way I can fall in love with her. if I do have feeling for her… or him… It would have happened a long time ago,” he mumbled. Sho chuckled as he pushed away the thought and continued with his work. Oddly enough, he was actually looking forward to their dinner.

***************************

Nino smirked as he poured a cocktail into a glass and sent it to Sho who looked like he was in a bad mood.

“Where’s your lover girl?” he asked. Sho shrugged as he sipped his cocktail.

“We were supposed to have dinner but he…”

“She…” Nino cut him.

“She canceled it at the last minute because something came up," he corrected himself before continuing.

“Feeling bad?” Nino asked. Sho nodded. Nino chuckled. He left Sho alone and went to attend to his other customers. Sho gulped down his remaining cocktail and asked for another glass.

“You looked miserable, man. What’s wrong? Heart-broken?” asked a man. Sho looked at him and then shook his head.

“No. Just need to release my tension. Kinda had a bad day today,” he said. The man smiled and ordered his drink.

“Ohno Satoshi,” he said, handing him his name card.

“Sakurai Sho” Sho replied.


	4. A rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things started to look good - or maybe not. Jun noticed that there's a man interested with Sho.

Sho was shocked to see Jun in front of his apartment when he arrived home. Jun smiled when she saw him.

“How long have you been here?” he asked while opening the door. Jun looked at her watch.

“Around an hour I guess,”

“You should’ve called,” he said as he motioned for her to get in. Jun walked into the house, put the paper bag that she had brought with her onto the table and disappeared into the kitchen. Sho went to the dining table, peeking in the paper bag.

“Sushi?” he asked when Jun reappeared with a plate, chopsticks and a jug of juice.

“Uhm… My meeting finished earlier than we expected. I bought this as an apology for cancelling our dinner at the last minute,” she explained. Sho grinned.

“Apology accepted!” he exclaimed, beaming with satisfaction as he put one of the sushi into his mouth. Jun smiled as he looked at the glutton Sho. He looked so cute, stuffing the sushi into his mouth.

“Am I too gorgeous that you can’t take your eyes off me?” Sho asked. Jun was startled by the sudden question. She quickly shook her head.

“In your dreams!” she retorted. Sho chuckled. He took a piece of sushi and handed it to Jun.

“Here! You haven’t touched any of the sushi yet. Come on! Eat this,” he said. Jun slowly ate the sushi.

“Delicious right?” he asked. Jun nodded her face reddening. Her face felt hot. Sho cleaned the table when they had finished eating. Jun sat on the couch. She'd been working since morning and now she was really tired. Unconsciously, she fell asleep on the couch.

“Hey, Jun! Do you want me…”

Sho’s words trailed off when he saw his best friend sleeping. He went to his bedroom and took a blanket to cover her with. He smiled as he watched her sleeping face. He brushed off her hair and caressed her beautiful face. His hand stopped when he realized something.

“What is wrong with me?! I'm caressing my friend’s face!” he mumbled, frantically. He quickly turned on the TV and tried to focus on the drama while calming his heart that had been beating so hard.

“Oh, sorry that I fall asleep,” Jun said stirring from the sound from the TV.

“Er…no, it’s okay. You must’ve been busy the whole day,” Sho said.

“I think I must get home now. I have an early morning tomorrow,” Jun said, quickly getting up and taking her things.

“Let me drive you,” Sho said and took his car keys.

*******************************************

Sho stared at his full glass. He really felt weird every time Jun was near him. His heart would beat frantically and sometimes he felt nervous when she was with him. He let out a heavy sigh.

“What’s wrong?” Aiba asked. Sho just shrugged.

“Hey, where’s your lover girl?” Nino asked.

“She had dinner with her female colleagues. Maybe she’ll come by later,” Sho explained, sipping his beer.

“Feeling kind of lonely, eh?” Nino asked, smirking. Sho just shrugged.

“You know what? Maybe we could change you into a girl too and both of you could spend some girly time together!” Aiba said excitedly.

“Wow, sometimes your small brain works too! That’s a good idea, sensei!” Nino said.

“No need for that! I’m happy just the way I am,” Sho said, strictly. They looked at him in disappointment.

“Too bad. We were just offering to do you a good deed,” Nino said.

“Well, if you change your mind, you can come to us anytime!” Aiba added. Sho chuckled and shook his head.

“That won’t happen” he declared.

“Hey, lover girl!” Nino said with his high voice when he saw Jun walking towards Sho.

“Stop calling me that!” she exclaimed. Nino just smirked as he poured her usual drink. She settled herself beside Sho. Nino chuckled when he saw Sho’s expression. He smiled at Jun and started their conversation as usual while trying his hardest to remain calm. A guy approached them and Sho smiled widely as soon as he saw him.

“Ohno-kun!” he exclaimed. Ohno smiled as he sat beside Sho.

“Who is this beautiful lady?” he asked as he looked at Jun.

“Jun, this is Ohno Satoshi. Ohno-kun, meet my best friend, Matsumoto Jun” Sho said. Jun nodded and smiled at Ohno. The three of them conversed together but Jun felt uncomfortable with Ohno. She noticed how he looked at Sho and she didn’t like it.

“Hey, want to heat up the dance floor?” Ohno asked. Sho looked at Jun and she just shook her head.

“I’ll stay here,” she said. Sho nodded and he joined Ohno on the dance floor. Nino and Aiba just watched the scenario in front of them.

“What’s wrong, lover girl? There’s no point in us granting your wish if you don’t try to get him,” Nino said. Jun sighed.

“I know but I don’t have the confidence to do so. What should I do if he rejects me? Everything will be awkward and our friendship might be ruined,” she said.

“Well, if you don’t try, you wouldn’t know. You saw the way the guy looked at him right? Somebody else might steal him away,” Aiba pointed out the obvious. Jun nodded weakly.

“Hey, we’re going to the beach this weekend. How about you join us?” Nino blurted. Jun stared at him. The beach sound good. She hadn't gone to beach for quite sometime and she definitely loved beach. Jun was beaming with excitement. She looked at Nino with her shining eyes.

“Well, I take that as a yes, then!” he said. Jun nodded.

“Yes for what?” Sho who just got back from the dance floor, asked.

“Oh, Nino invited me to join him and Aiba to the beach,” Jun explained.

“Sounds great! Can I join too?” Sho asked.

“Why not? The more the merrier,” Aiba added.

*********************************

Jun walked into Sho’s office with a gloomy expression. She sat on the chair, facing Sho. Sho was shocked with her sudden appearance. He stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

“I don’t have a swim suit to wear!” Jun said. At the same time, Sho burst out laughing.

“Oh, god! I thought you had a big problem! You looked like that just because you don’t have a swim suit to wear. It’s easy! Just go and get one,” he said. Jun pouted.

“It’s important for a girl you know!” she said. Sho rolled his eyes.

“Let’s go and find you a swimming suit. I’ll call Mai and ask her to meet us at the mall” he said. Jun looked excited.

“Really?! Why are we asking Mai to come too?” she asked, puzzled. He sighed.

“Because she'd know what would be the best choice for you,” he explained. She nodded.

“You’re right. After all, I can’t really trust your fashion sense.” She added.

“Oi! My fashion sense is perfect, okay!” Sho retorted. Jun chuckled. They walked out of Sho’s office. Sho looked at the figure beside him. He gulped down his saliva when he tried to imagine his best friend in a swim suit. Gosh, my heart is going to burst if she always looks as stunning as this, he thought. Sho let out a heavy sigh. Jun stopped and looked at him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. Sho quickly shook his head and ensured her that everything was fine.


	5. Confession?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino and Aiba tried to help Jun by bringing Sho and Jun to the beach. Jun tried her best to confess while Sho was being distracted by the sight of Jun in her swimming suit

When Sho and Jun arrived at the mall, Mai was already waiting for them at the main entrance. She was happy to see both of them. She immediately hugged Jun once she saw her.

“You look stunning as always, Jun nee-chan!” she said. Jun blushed. It was the first time someone had called her ‘nee-chan’.

“Thank you, Mai,”

“So, An-chan said that you wanted to buy a swim suit?” Mai asked. Jun nodded.

“Urm… we’re going to the beach this weekend and I don’t have a swim suit to wear,” she explained. Mai stared at her brother, grinning wickedly.

“What?” Sho asked in an irritated voice.

“Hyuu~ a beach date! It’s sounds wonderful! Way to go, An-chan!” Mai said. Both Sho and Jun were blushing. Sho smacked his sister’s head.

“Baka~ it’s not a date! We’re going with our friends!” he said. Mai’s grin grew wider.

“A double date! Wow! Mama would be happy to hear this!” she exclaimed excitedly, while holding her cell phone, ready to mail her mother. Sho quickly snatched her phone away.

“It’s not a date! Don’t just jump to conclusions and stop telling mama unnecessary news!” he said, sternly. Mai pouted. Somehow she enjoyed teasing these two best friends whose faces were as red as tomatoes now. She slipped her hand into Jun’s hand.

“Now, let’s go and find you the most perfect swimsuit!” she said, beaming with excitement. They walked into the mall and headed to one of the shops. Sho scanned the whole shop that was full of different types of swimsuits. Somehow he felt like he was back in a lingerie shop once again. He just stood there, watching Mai and Jun doing all the choosing. Mai took one bikini set and put it in front of Jun.

“This looks good. What do you think nee-chan?” she asked.

“Uhm… not bad I guess?” Jun nodded. Mai took another one. This time she held up a thong bikini. Sho stared at the bikini with wide eyes.

“Mai, could you find something… urm… decent?” he asked. Mai looked at him.

“This is decent enough. You can’t expect nee-chan to wear a shirt to the beach right?” she retorted. Sho sighed. He rolled his eyes when he saw Mai picking up another string bikini. _I won’t be able to have any time to relax this weekend,_ he whispered silently. They went for a meal after the shopping was finished. Then, Sho sent his sister back before heading to Jun’s office to drop her off. Jun handed him a plastic bag.

“A token of appreciation. I saw this and I thought it would suit you. See you this Saturday!” she said before leaving.

“Thank you” he yelled from the car. Jun turned to look at him, smiled and waving  goodbye before continuing to walk into the building. Sho drove back to his office with a smile that never left his face for the whole day.

*************************

They decided to meet at the club before heading to the beach. Sho went to pick Jun up at her apartment and then drive to the club. He had volunteered himself to drive. Jun stared at Sho. He was wearing a pair of white bermuda shorts, a white tank top and a blue shirt. He looked perfect and gorgeous.

“Ah, we’re wearing the same colour!” Sho said once he saw her. Jun was wearing a white one piece dress and a blue cardigan. Jun smiled as she got in the car.

“Woohoo~ you look gorgeous, Jun-chan!” Aiba said once he saw Jun.

“A couple look?” Nino asked cynically. He smirked at Jun. She ignored him. Aiba put all their things in the car while Nino sat in the passenger seat. He didn’t look excited at all.

“Are you okay? You looked kinda gloomy” Sho asked.

“Don’t mind him. He just doesn’t like the sea” Aiba said. Jun and Sho looked at them.

“Aren’t you the one who suggested the beach plan?” Jun asked.

“I lost in janken when we decided what to do this weekend. I asked you to join us because I didn't want to be alone with this idiot at the beach. Besides, I wanted to see you in  a swimsuit, lover girl!” Nino explained. He winked at Jun and she seemed slightly flattered before she came to her senses.

“Pervert!” she scowled.

******************************

They unloaded their things and headed to an empty spot. Aiba looked at the surf board that was there among their things.

“So, you’re a surfer, huh?” he said, looking at Sho. The other guy shook his head and motioning his eyes towards Jun who still preaching at Nino about his lack of enthusiasm. Jun stared at the beach and inhaled the fresh air. She was smiling widely. Without her realizing, Sho was looking at her and he smiled when he saw her happy expression. Aiba looked at Nino and winked when they saw the situation.

“I told you this was a good idea!” he whispered. Nino just snorted as he lay down on the mat with his hat on his face. Aiba smacked his head and he ran to the sea. Nino cursed him and then he fell back to his slumber.

“I’m going to change,” Jun declared.

“Eh??!!!” Sho blurted. Jun stared at him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. Sho shook his head and smiled. Jun shrugged and went to the changing room. Sho felt his blood level rising drastically when he saw Jun appear in her red string bikini. Sho gulped down his saliva when Jun sat beside him. She took out a bottle of sun block from her bag, squeezed it on her palm and applied it on herself.

“I thought that you bought the tankini” he said, trying to control his heart beats.

“Oh, Mai insisted on me to buying this one. She said this one was better than the tankini,” she explained. Sho could imagine his sister’s face, grinning and winking at him. He knew that she did that on purpose and he swore he would kill Mai once he got his hands on her.

“Hey, Sho! Could you help me apply this on my back?” Jun asked. Sho stared at her, startled. He gasped before actually nodding. He could feel his blood pressure rising again and his body was burning hot as he applied the sun block. _Calm down, Sakurai!,_ he whispered to his own heart.

“Urm… finished,” he said. His voice trembling. Jun thanked him, grabbed her surf board and went out to the sea. Sho let out a relieved sigh once Jun was away. He felt like all his energy had been sucked out from his body.

“What’s the point of coming to the beach if I don’t enjoy it?” He said. He got up, changed into his swimming trunks and headed to the beach.

“Stupid couple!” Nino muttered under his hat, smirking.

**********************************

Jun watched Sho who was sitting on the beach. He was staring at the wide sea. She stared at the perfect figure between the crowds. Sho looked like a character out of a manga with his perfect body and wet hair. Jun walked towards him and sat beside him.

“What were you thinking? You seemed deep in thought,” she said. Sho was startled. He smiled at her.

“It’s been a while since our last trip to the beach,” he said. Jun smiled and nodded.

“Kinda miss the old times,” she whispered. Her head was on her knees, staring at the sea.

“Sho…”

Sho looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

“I… urm… I…. lo…”

“Eh? Sho-kun! What a coincidence!”

The sudden yell interrupted Jun’s words. Sho seemed happy when he saw Ohno walking towards them.

“Satoshi-kun! What are you doing here?” he asked.

“I came with some friends. I thought I saw some familiar faces and turned out it was you” Ohno said, beaming with excitement. Jun pouted. She scribbled something on the sand with her finger.

“Damn it! What is that burnt bread doing here? Lover girl was just about to confess her feelings! That little man ruined everything!” Nino screamed with frustration. He and Aiba were watching Sho and Jun from behind. He was ready to storm out and kick Ohno’s butt for the interruption if Aiba hadn't stopped him.

“Ah, my friends are looking for me. I better get going” Ohno said before leaving them. Sho nodded. He turned back to Jun and smiled.

“Sorry for the sudden interruption. You were saying something just now, right? What was it?” he asked. Jun shook her head.

“Nothing important,” she said, shaking her head and smiling at him.

“Are you sure? Because you’re expression states the opposite,” he said.

“Don’t worry. It’s not important” she assured him. She was rather angry with Ohno for appearing out of blue while she had finally mustered enough courage to tell Sho her feelings and she was also angry at Sho who seemed so happy to see the burnt bread guy. She quickly got up and walked quickly to a secluded area.

“Stupid female hormones! Why do I always end up crying over such small matters?” she asked while wiping her tears.

“Stupid burnt bread! Stupid Sho! Why did he look so happy seeing that little burnt bread?” she muttered between her sniffles.

“Feeling better?” asked Nino. He handed her a napkin. Jun looked at him. She was slightly embarrassed because Nino saw her crying.

“Take this and wipe your tears. You sure don’t want him to notice right?” he asked. Jun took the napkin.

“Thanks” she muttered.

“Better luck next time, lover girl. You should find a perfect time to tell him your feelings” Nino said before leaving. 


	6. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho's way of asking for forgiveness

The journey back to Tokyo was filled with silence. Jun was still mad with Sho for ignoring her while she was talking and worse, while she was confessing her feelings. Meanwhile, Sho was confused by Jun’s sudden silence. As for Nino and Aiba, they were just enjoying their part as watchers. They bid goodbye to Aiba and Nino. After that, Sho headed to send Jun to her apartment.

“Hey, do you want me to send you to the office tomorrow?” he asked. Jun shook her head.

“I can go by myself. Thanks!” she said and walked straight into her apartment building. Sho sighed as he drove away, while trying to figure out the reason behind Jun’s cold attitude. Once he arrived, he walked into his apartment, put the keys in its place and slumped onto the couch. He was thinking about Jun’s weird attitude. He lay down on the couch with his left hand on his temple, trying to think of what he did that made Jun angry.

**************************

Sho decided to consult his ‘unofficial counselor’ the next day. Once he got to his parents’ house, he quickly went to get Mai after greeting his parents.

“Hey, you've got to help me,” he said when he entered her room. Mai looked at him, slightly puzzled.

“Help?” she asked. Sho went to sit on her bed, hugging her teddy bear on his lap and looked straight into her eyes.

“I think Jun is mad with me but I don’t know why she's mad at me,” he said.

“What did you do? I thought both of you went on a beach date yesterday?” she asked, smirking.

“It was not a date! Ugh, never mind!” he said when he saw Mai’s smirk.

“What happened yesterday? Tell me everything, well… except your pervert part when you saw Nee-chan in her red bikini,” she said with a wicked grin. Sho gave her a death glare but she ignored it.

“Come on! If you don’t tell me everything, I can’t help you” she said. Despite his unwillingness, he told her everything, except his perverted side. Mai could tell why Jun was angry at her brother but being a good in-law-to-be (she hoped), she decided to keep it a secret.

“Well, maybe she thought you were being too nice with your new friend and ignored her? Who knows? Women’s hearts are delicate. Even the slightest thing can offend us,” she said. Sho looked at his sister.

“So? What should I do? You know her right? She won’t talk to me until she stops being angry,” he said, looking gloomy. Mai sympathized with her brother.

“Why does it affect you so much that she won’t talk to you? As you said, Nee-chan and you are best friends, she’s not you’re girlfriend,” she asked. Sho shrugged.

“Because she’s my best friend, so it’s weird if she ignores me. The solution, please?” he pleaded.

“Well, because I think what you did was somehow big and it hurt her, you’ll need to do more than buy her flowers,” she said. Sho stared at Mai, confused while his sister looked at him with a wicked grin.

*********************************** 

The next morning, Mrs. Sakurai was shocked to see her children in the kitchen, especially her eldest son.

“What are you guys doing?” she asked.

“Cooking. An-chan wants to cook something for Jun Nee-chan” Mai answered. Sho just grinned when his mother stared at him.

“Just be careful. I don’t want Jun to have stomach ache later. All the best, Mai,” she said before leaving the two siblings in the kitchen. Mai chuckled when she heard her mother’s words while Sho pouted.

“Come on, let’s continue! Put the sauce on the dough” she said. Sho did what his sister’s said and spread the sauce on the pizza dough.

“Then, you can add the salami, sausages or anything that you want. Once finished, you can spread the cheese. Just do it according to your creativity. I’m going to take a bath. All the best, An-chan!” Mai said and she left Sho alone in the kitchen. Following what his sister told her, Sho decorated the pizza with his own creativity. He observed his pizza once he finished decorated it with a satisfied face.

“Done?” Mai asked once she finished cleaning herself and changed her clothes. Sho looked at his sister and with a triumphant smile, he nodded. Mai burst out laughing once she saw Sho’s pizza.

“Well, let’s hope that she’ll forgive you,” she muttered. She took the pizza and put it in the oven and set the timing.

“Well, after it’s done, you can take it and give it to Nee-chan. All the best, An-chan! Bye!” she said as she patted his back.

“Where are you going?” he asked. Mai looked at him and grinned.

“Hi-mit-su!” she said and went out, leaving Sho dumbfounded.

***************************

Jun walked into the café and looked around it, looking for a familiar face. She smiled when she saw Mai waving at her. Jun quickly walked to her table. A waiter came and she ordered a cup of cappuccino.

“I heard that you were mad at An-chan,” Mai said. Jun smiled.

“News does travel fast,” she muttered. Mai grinned.

“Well, it can’t be helped. He gets worried when you ignore him. To tell you the truth, he did deserve to be ignored though,” she said, sipping on her juice. Jun chuckled.

“You know what? Tell me about An-chan’s reaction when he saw you at the beach,” she continued, beaming with curiosity.

“Why don’t you ask him? He did tell you everything right?” Jun asked. Mai pouted.

“It’s not fun to know about your brother lewd side from his own mouth. Besides, he wouldn’t tell me even if I asked,” she said. Jun chuckled.

“I think his reaction was normal. Just that he was staring at me. I guess it’s normal for guys since that was his first time seeing me in a bikini,” she explained.

“He's never seen you in a swim suit?! What did you wear when both of you went to the beach before?” Mai asked.

“The usual t-shirt and swimming trunks,” Jun shrugged. Mai stared at her in amazement.

“Nee-chan, you need a fashion advisor! Stop mingling with my An-chan too much! It’ll affect your fashion sense. I'm glad that you finally decided to wear a swim suit!” she said. Jun couldn’t hold her laughter when she saw Mai’s reaction. Mai stared at her in confusion when she saw Jun laughing.

“Mai-chan, you’re funny,” she said.

“I'm serious, Nee-chan! You need to stop wearing those shirts and trunks when you go to the beach,” Mai said. Jun nodded. She looked at the menu.

“Should we order something to eat? It’s on me!” she said.

“Oh, I'd love to, Nee-chan! But I think it is better if you don’t eat now. There’s something waiting for you at the office,” Mai said, winking at her. Jun looked at her, puzzled.

“Oh, I got to go! My break is over. Remember, don’t eat anything!” Mai said. Jun just looked at her as she was leaving. _Sometimes I don’t understand the Sakurai’s behavior_ , she thought. A moment after Mai had left; Jun went to pay for her drink and left. She walked back to her office that was situated in front of the café. It was then when her stomach growled. She sighed.

“I should at least buy something to eat,” she muttered while thinking if she had something to eat in her office. The office was rather quiet because most of the staff had gone for their lunch break. Jun was startled when she arrived in front of her office. Sho was standing right in front of her office with a bouquet of flowers and something that looked like a pizza box. Jun tried her best to maintain her expressionless face and walked towards him.

“Jun! I was worried that you’ would have already gone out for lunch! Luckily you were still here!” Sho said once he saw her walking towards him.

“What made you come here?” she asked in a cold tone. Sho followed her into her office and handed her the flowers.

“I’m not a girl. Do you think you could buy me with a bouquet of flowers?” Jun asked. Sho gave her a guilty grin.

“Well..urm… you’re a girl now, so I thought you might like flowers. Girls would be happy if someone gives them flowers right?” he said. Jun gave him a cold glare. _Okay, that was a total failure,_ Sho thought.

“Urm… I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I didn't know that you were affected with the way I was being friendly with Ohno-san that day. I’m sorry. I should’ve listened to what you wanted to say. Here!” he said, placing the pizza box on her table and opening it. He stood there, watching Jun’s reaction when she saw the pizza that he decorated with all his heart. Jun glanced at Sho.

“What is this?” she asked.

“Pizza. I baked it myself. Well, with a little help from Mai” he answered. Jun stared at the pizza that looked like a smiley face in front of her. There was a word that was made from cheese that she couldn’t read but could guess what it meant.

 

“What did you try to write at it's mouth?” she asked. Sho stared at his ‘smiley’ pizza.

“Its melted but I guess you can still read it. It says sorry,” he explained. Jun couldn’t hold her laughter when she saw Sho pouting adorably.

“This is just too cheesy,” she mumbled. Sho smiled. He sat with his hands on the table and put his head on his hands, staring at Jun.

“Does this mean that I'm forgiven?” he asked. Jun smirked.

“For now,” she said. Sho grinned. He felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders and he definitely felt happy. Jun took a slice of the pizza and ate it.

“Not bad,” she said. Sho grinned.

“If you feel like you want to eat pizza, you can come to me anytime. I’ll bake you one,” he said, smugly. Jun laughed at him. 


	7. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nose bleeding?

Sho decided to have dinner at his parents’ house, mainly because it was his father’s order and he needed to have a break from all the take-out. His mother was so happy to see all her children gathered and having dinner together. After dinner, they sat in the living room, exchanging stories and watching TV. Mr. Sakurai handed an envelope to his son.

“What is this?” Sho asked.

“An invitation to Mr. Tamaki’s party. Your mother and I can't make it on that day so you need to cover for us,” Mr. Sakurai explained.

“You know I don’t really like corporate parties, right?” Sho tried to decline.

“It’s not a corporate party but a welcoming party for his daughter who has just finished her studies in America. Just go and enjoy yourself,” his father insisted. Sho sighed and just nodded. Mai, who was listening to her father and brother’s conversation, sent a sign to her brother, asking him to follow her. She excused herself to her room and a moment later, Sho followed her. Once he got into her room, Mai dragged him to her bed and she made sure that there was nobody around in the second floor.

“I know what Dad is up to!” she said, staring at him. Sho looked at his sister, confused.

“That Tamaki’s welcome home party is a set up!” she said.

“Mai, I don’t understand what you’re talking about! Would you care to explain from the start?” he cut in when she was about to open her mouth again. Mai sighed. She pulled her study chair out and settled herself on it before continuing.

“I heard Dad talking to Mom last night. He's trying to set you up with Mr. Tamaki's daughter. From what I heard, Dad really likes her," she explained.

“Do you know this girl?” he asked. She nodded.

“Tamaki Shiori. Graduated from Yale University and now she's helping her father in managing Tamaki’s Corp. But I don’t like her. She’s a wild girl and a spoilt brat. I definitely don’t want her to be my sister in-law!” she said sternly. Sho never saw his sister with such determination in her eyes like she had now.

“Do you think Mr. Tamaki knows about Dad's plan? I mean to set me up with his daughter?” he asked. Mai shrugged.

“I think that Dad wants you to meet her first. If you like her, he will approach Mr. Tamaki and they’ll come up with a wedding date. Mr. Tamaki would gladly accept you as his son in-law” she said. Sho gave her a smug smile.

“Well, I am Japan’s most eligible bachelor. Nobody can resist me,” he said smugly. Mai threw a pillow towards him.

“I don’t care if you’re Japan’s most eligible bachelor or not, the thing is I don’t want that Tamaki Shiori to be Sakurai Shiori!” she said. Sho laughed and nodded. He ruffled her long hair.

“I don’t want to get married yet. Don’t worry,” he said and left her room.

***********************

Jun was concentrating on a new design when a sudden knock interrupted her. She looked at the door with a frown. There was Sho, standing with his back on the door, grinning at her.

“What?” she asked in coldly. He showed her the invitation card.

“I have a party invitation and I was wondering if you could accompany there, Jun-sama,” he said.

“Well, we need to see if it could fit in my schedule,” she said.

“I hope you’re schedule for tomorrow night is empty,”

“Well…” Jun stopped. She got up from her seat, walked slowly towards Sho and took the card from his hand.

“I guess fate sided with you because I am free tomorrow night!” she said, staring at him. Sho felt like his chest was going to burst with their distance. He could totally felt Jun’s breath on his face and his heart was pounding so hard.

“Hi, nee-chan! Surprised to see me?” greeted Mai who appeared out of nowhere. Jun quickly made a distance between them and Sho let out a relieved sigh.

“ Mai! What are you doing here?” Jun asked. Mai grinned.

“I told you that I’m going to be your fashion advisor right? Now, let’s go and find you the most beautiful dress in town!” she said excitedly. Jun stared at Sho and the guy just shrugged his shoulders. Despite all the confusion, Jun still followed those two siblings.

***************************

Sho sat on the couch while waiting for his sister and Jun who was busy choosing a suitable dress for the party. Jun looked at the dresses in the boutique while choosing the one that might suit her. Mai came towards her with two gowns that she had chosen. She held the two evening gowns in front of her.

“Which one do you like? I think both will look great on you” she said. Jun stared at the two gowns.

“I don’t know. Both look beautiful. Hey, Sho…” Jun’s words trailed off when she saw that Sho had fallen asleep on the couch. She chuckled and went to wake him up.

“Oh, you’re done?” he asked. Jun laughed and shook her head.

“Oh, you’re hopeless, An-chan!” Mai said. Sho pouted. He did a little stretch before standing up, ready to take his wallet from his back pocket but Jun stopped him.

“We’re not finished yet. Why don’t you just go home first? Mai-chan and I can take a taxi later,” she said.

“Nee-chan is right. You looked bored and tired,” Mai added. Sho shrugged and gave his keys to Jun.

“I'll take the taxi. You take my car. Bye!” he said and left them. Mai and Jun headed back to look at the gowns.

“Which one do you prefer nee-chan? Silk, chiffon or satin?” Mai asked. Jun stared at her, completely puzzled and confused. Mai sighed. She took a gown from each fabric and showed it to Jun.

“Which one?” she asked.

“Well, I think the purple one looks good and I like its material too,” Jun said. Mai smiled. Then, both of them went to buy some accessories. Jun sent Mai back to her parents’ house before heading to her own apartment. Jun walked straight to her bedroom and slumped herself on the bed.

“Being a girl is too much work,” she mumbled. She delved into her handbag, looking for her cell phone.

 _ Subject: Tomorrow _

_ I’ll pick you up tomorrow =) _

_ Jun _

_Subject: Re: Tomorrow_

_Thanks! Oh, don’t be late. I know that you’re bad with mornings._

_Sho_

Jun chuckled when she read the mail. She quickly replied it.

_Subject: Re: Tomorrow_

_If I’m late, you just need to wait or you can just take a taxi or train. I’ll send your car at lunch hour._

_Jun_

_Subject: Re: Tomorrow_

_Deal! Oh, Mai said you look gorgeous in your gown. Can’t wait to see it!_

_Maybe we can have a cosplay party next!_

_Sho_

Jun felt that her cheeks turned red when she read the mail. _Geez, these two siblings really like to talk_ , she mumbled.

_Subject: Re: Tomorrow_

_Sure! A cosplay party with you in a maid costume!_

_Jun_

_ Subject: Re: Tomorrow _

_ I think I’ll look cute in the costume but you’ll be cuter wearing a maid costume. _

_ After all, you’re a girl, Junko!  _

_ Sho _

_Subject: Re: Tomorrow_

_It’s J.U.N! Not Junko!_

_Please remember it Sakurai_

_Jun_

She left her cell phone on her bed while she went to take a bath and cleaned herself. When she finished, she saw that there were 10 missed calls. Worried that something bad had happened, she quickly checked the caller ID.

“Sho?” she muttered. Before she managed to return the call, there was an incoming call, from Sho. Jun quickly answered it.

“What’s wrong? Is everything alright?” she asked. Jun frowned when she heard Sho’s laughter from the other end.

“Phew! I thought that you were mad at me for teasing you and I would need to bake another ‘smiley’ pizza for forgiveness. I was worried when you didn’t answer my calls,” Sho said. He was lying down on his bed.

“Ba~ka! I’m not a kid who will sulk because of stupid matter like that. I was taking a bath when you called just now,” she explained while drying her hair with a towel.

“Bath? Oh, no wonder” he said. Suddenly, the image of Jun in her red string bikini appeared in his mind. Sho felt a drip of water come out from his nose. He wiped it with his back hand.

“Blood?” he shrieked while quickly got up and reached for tissue.

“Blood?! Sho, are you okay?” Jun asked.

“Yeah! I’m okay… There’s nothing to worry about,” he said, tried to assure her.

“Hey, Jun! I got to go. See you tomorrow,” he said before hung up. Sho sighed as he slumped himself onto the bed.

“I can't believe that I got a nosebleed just because I remembered Jun in that bikini. I must be crazy!” he mumbled as he took the tissue out of his nose and threw it into the dustbin. 


	8. Girlfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party. Jun being introduced as his girl.

Sho took a glance of himself in the mirror. Then, he stood in front of the mirror and stared at his own reflection. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt. A knock on the door startled him.

“Come in!” he shouted. The door opened and Mai came into the room with a grin. She observed his brother form head to toe and then nodded.

“Perfect!” she remarked. Sho looked at her with his eyebrows raised.

“Perfect? Really?” he confirmed. Mai nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

“I think you and Jun Nee-chan will be one of the most beautiful couples at the party. Both of you look great!” she said. Sho smiled sheepishly.

“Really? Urm… you think Jun will like it?” he asked. Mai chuckled. She never saw her brother looked so nervous like he was now.

“Don’t worry! Why are you so nervous An-chan? Just go and fetch Nee-chan! She must be waiting for you! Hurry up!” she said as she pushed Sho out of his room.

“I hope he’ll realize his feelings soon. That stupid An-chan!” Mai muttered as she watched Sho walk out of the house.

*****************************

Sho stood nervously in front of Jun’s apartment. He took a deep breath and exhaled, calming himself down before pressing the bell. A minute later, Jun opened the door. He was enchanted when he saw Jun. She looked stunning in her purple strapless, fully length satin gown. Jun’s cheeks turned red when she saw Sho staring at her.

“I must look ridiculous, right?” she asked, stuttering. Sho gasped and quickly shook his head.

“No! You look amazing! You’re beautiful” he whispered. Jun blushed at the praise. He gave her his hand and both of them walked side by side. Sho was completely bedazzled by Jun’s beauty.

“You look great in the suit” she said once they were in the car. Sho was blushing while saying his thanks. Sho drove them to the Tamaki’s residence where the party would be taking place. When they arrived, Sho showed his invitation card to the person in charge. Then, they were led to the big room where the event was held. Sho walked over to greet Mr. Tamaki and his wife. The old man seemed really happy to see him.

“My parents send their regards,” he reported. Mr. Tamaki nodded.

“I believe that you haven’t met my daughter yet. Shiori, this is Sakurai Sho, one of Japan’s valuable young men,” Mr. Tamaki said as he introduced his daughter.

“Nice to meet you, Shiori-san,” Sho said, smiling. Shiori gave him a little nod. He could see that the girl’s eyes were staring at Jun who was standing beside him. _Introduce Nee-chan as your girlfriend!_ Mai’s words echoed in his head.

“This is my girlfriend, Matsumoto Jun,” Sho said. Jun was surprised but she quickly smiled to cover it.

“Matsumoto Jun,” she said.

“Tamaki Shiori,”

“She is beautiful, Sho! As expected from you!” Mr. Tamaki said as he patted Sho’s shoulder. Sho gave Mr. Tamaki his chipmunk grin.

“Well, enjoy your time here, son! Nice meeting both of you!” Mr. Tamaki said before leaving to attend other guests. Sho dragged Jun to the corner of the room, where there were less people around.

“What was that all about? Girlfriend?” Jun asked. Sho smiled as he stared at her.

“Yup! You’re my girlfriend. Well, it was Mai’s idea. Basically, that Shiori is supposed to be a candidate as my wife. My dad was planning to make her his daughter in-law,” Sho shrugged. Jun stared at Shiori who was talking with a group of people that she assumed to be her friends.

“She’s pretty!” she muttered under her breath, a bit jealous.

“You’re prettier,” Sho said, smirking as he saw Jun blush.

“You know, you look really cute when you’re blushing like that,” he teased her.

“Shut up, Sho!” she retorted as Sho chuckled. He took two glasses of wine and handed one of them to Jun who gladly took it. Sho could see that they were some of the men who were staring at Jun. Somehow, he felt uneasy about it. He slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. His gesture emphasized that the beautiful girl belong to him. Jun was shocked. She could feel her face was burning hot with their distance but somehow her heart was happy with the sudden movement. The two of them were glued together and Jun was very happy about it.

“Sho-kun?”

Jun sighed as she heard the familiar voice. Both of them turned towards the voice. Ohno was smiling at them or at Sho, precisely because his eyes never left Sho’s face. Sho smiled when he saw Ohno.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

“It’s my cousin’s party. I didn’t know that you’re my uncle’s acquaintance,” Ohno explained. He was really happy when he saw Sho walking in just now. Ever since their encounter at the beach, he had never met the guy again. He had frequently gone to the Paradise Club, to see if he would meet him there since it was the place where he first met the other guy. Furthermore, he knew that Sho was one of the regulars there because he was on good terms with the bartenders. He tried to dig out some information about Sho from the bartenders but they never seemed to give any cooperation. Every time he asked about Sho, the two of them would claim that they never asked a customer about his private life and the shorter one will simply smirk or ignore him. Jun stared at Ohno. _This burnt bread sure knows when to pick a good time to appear_ , she thought. Unconsciously, she tightened her grip on Sho’s hand. He gave her a quick glance before looking at Ohno with a smile.

“It’s a surprise to know that you’re Tamaki-san’s nephew because my family has known his family for a long time and we’ve never met before. I think I’ve met most of the family members,” he said.

“That’s maybe because I’ve just come back from Europe. Moreover, I didn’t want to be involved in the family’s business,” Ohno explained. He took something from his pocket and handed it over to Sho.

“I’m holding an exhibition next week. I hope I can see you there. You too, miss,” he said, smiling. Jun pretended to smile and nodded. She really didn’t like him.

“Sure! I’ll be glad to come and visit your exhibition. Even though arts are not my forte but I think I have a good sense in my artistic ability. It’ll be an honor to be invited to your exhibition, Satoshi-kun!” Sho said, beaming with excitement. Jun didn’t want to make scene but she couldn’t help standing beside Sho, watching the guy look so pleased chatting with Ohno while the burnt bread was clearly trying his best to flirt with Sho right in front of her nose. Therefore, she excused herself. She walked out of the room, escaping to the house garden outside. She sat on the bench and stared at the dark sky. _It had been a great night until the burnt bread appeared_ , she sighed. She was at loss. She wanted to tell Sho her feelings but she didn’t have the courage to do so.

“Aiba was right. I need to make my move. If not, someone might take him away from me,” she muttered. _That burnt bread might be one of the candidates to steal Sho away from me_ , she thought. It’s true that Sho never dated a man before but when she thought about it clearly, Sho never had a serious relationship. That man was totally focused on his work that he didn’t really care about his love matters.

“What are you doing here, alone?”

Jun was startled with the sudden question. She turned around. A man was looking at him, smirking.

“I was just admiring the beautiful night view,” she answered. The guy smiled.

“You’re one beautiful girl, you know?” he said, slowly approaching her. Jun stepped back slowly as he was getting closer.

“I’ve been watching you. You’re the most beautiful girl here tonight. I can’t take my eyes off you, sweety” he whispered. Jun was ready to knock him down with her stiletto when Sho appeared and grabbed her. The man was startled.

“I guess that you’re business with my girlfriend is done. Go away before I hit you!” Sho said. The man frowned and left.

“What were you thinking? Being alone in the dark! Luckily I saw you and managed to come before the guy hurt you” Sho said.

“I can take care of myself! In case you’re forgotten, I am a guy too! I can protect my own self!”

She wanted to thank him but words that came out from her mouth were totally off track. All of her jealousy gathered and then burst out when Sho scolded her.

“You used to be a guy! I don’t think that you can beat him in your dress!”

“Stop worrying about me! Why don’t you just go and entertain your artist friend? That burnt bread will surely be happy if you stay with him. That’s why he invited you to his exhibition!” Jun said with a rage. Sho stared at her while trying not to laugh. He can really sense jealousy in her every words.

“But he invited you too” he said. Jun rolled her eyes.

“Yeah! You too, MISS! He didn’t even remember my name yet he sound so happy talking about meeting you after a while. What was that? Is that his way emphasizing that other people don’t really matter as long as he remembered you?! And you! You looked so happy every time you met your Satoshi-kun…”

Jun’s eyes went wide when Sho placed his lips on hers. His lips felt so soft and it was just like how she always imagined. Sho nibbled her lower lips, making an excess for his tongue to get into Jun’s and he began devouring her lips. The kiss broke when they were gasping for air to breath.

“I’m… I’m sorry! It just that you looked really cute when you were angry and… and… I couldn’t stop myself!” Sho stammered. Jun looked down. She really didn’t have any courage to stare at Sho at the moment. She felt like she was on a cloud at the moment, floating. She could felt her adrenaline rushing and her face was completely red as she headed to the car, leaving Sho behind.

*****************************

 

“You kissed her?!” both Aiba and Nino asked in unison. Sho nodded before letting out a sigh. He was afraid that Jun was angry at him for kissing her out of the blue. Both of them didn’t say anything on their way back from the party last night.

“So? Why are you looking so down?” Nino asked. Sho shrugged.

“I’m afraid if my actions last night may have broken our friendship,” he said.

“Don’t worry! it wouldn’t happen because….”

Nino shoved Aiba away before the taller guy managed to finish his words.

“Did she kick you?” Nino asked. Sho shook his head.

“Smack you?”

“No!”

“Slap you or curse you?”

“That sounded like something she would do but no, she didn’t,”

“Then she's not mad at you, stupid!” Nino said. Sho chuckled.

“I guess you’re right” he said with a grin. Aiba patted his shoulder.

“That’s great, right?” he said. Sho nodded.

“Hey, whatever you do, just don’t hurt her feelings. She’s a nice person, that lover girl,” Nino said, staring at him. Sho smiled and nodded.


	9. Being Together

Mr. Sakurai stared at his eldest son who was sitting in front of him. His wife came and served the tea before taking a seat beside him. Sho was nervous. His father had called him over and now he was staring at him with a serious expression.

“So, I heard you went to Tamaki-san’s party with your girlfriend,” Mr. Sakurai said. Sho nodded.

“We never knew that you’re dating someone, son. You should introduce her to the family,” his mom said. Sho smiled.

“You already know her, Mama,” he said. Mrs. Sakurai was puzzled at her son’s words. As far as she could remember, Sho had never introduced any girls to her except Jun. But Sho had always stressed that Jun was his best friend.

“I never knew that you and Jun were together. I thought you always said that she was your best friend,” Mr. Sakurai said.

“Well… things change, you know. I finally realized that she's special. That she’s everything to me,” Sho said, smiling. Mrs. Sakurai rose from her seat and went to hug her son.

“I'm so happy to hear that, Sho! She’s the perfect girl for you! Oh, I am so happy! You should invite her over for dinner. It’s been a while since I’ve seen her,” she said. Sho grinned. He looked at his father.

“I know that you tried to pair me up with Tamaki Shiori but I don’t want to be with her. I realized that I've always had a wonderful person beside me all this while yet I ignored her existence. I just want to be with her, Tou-san,” he said, waiting nervously for his father's reaction. A smile appeared on Mr. Sakurai’s face.

“If you say so, then there’s nothing I can do except to give you my support. I don’t care who you’re partner is as long as you’re happy and I am happy to know that the girl is Jun. I know she’ll take good care of you” he said. Sho grinned. _I wonder if they’ll be this happy if Jun  was still a guy_ , he wondered.

****************************

Sho was lying on his bed with his head resting on his arms when Mai entered his room. She looked at him with a serious expression. He got up slowly and stared at her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I heard about it. About what you told Mama and Tou-san,” she said.

“And you're not happy with it?” Sho guessed. Mai shook her head.

“Then, why does you’re expression state the opposite?”

“I would be happy if you and Jun Nee-chan were together for real. We both know that it is not the truth right? I mean, we came up with the idea that you would go to the party with Nee-chan and tell them that she was your girlfriend so that we could fool people and Tou-san wouldn’t pair you up with that Shiori! Just tell Tou-san and Mama the truth, will you? I don’t want to hurt Nee-chan. She would be hurt if she knew that you were just pretending,” she said. Sho stared at his sister and smiled.

“It’s not an act,” he said simply. Mai stared at him.

“Stop lying, An-chan! You’ve been oblivious for all this time and now suddenly you say you've realized you’re feelings just because you went to a party with her? That’s not quite proof,” she said. Sho pouted.

“I am not oblivious! Well, whatever! Will you listen to me first before you start accusing me?” he said. Mai brought her hands to her chest and stared at her brother, signalling him to explain.

“I think that I've known all this time that I have special feelings for Jun. I thought that it was because I wanted to protect her. That it was just something like sibling love. Then, I realized that it is not sibling love if you get jealous every time a guy stares at her and you even dreamt… okay, that’s not necessary but believe me! I love her. I've fallen in love with my own best friend,” he said. Mai smiled.

“I think it’s better if you tell this to the person herself,” she said, grinning and left Sho alone.

“You’re the one who told me to explain,” he pouted.

******************************

Jun stared at the photo of Sho that she had kept in her diary. She sighed. She hadn’t  seen Sho for almost a week now. Their last meeting was when Sho send her home after the party and the out of the blue kiss. She was shocked and at the same time happy with the kiss but she hadn't expected that Sho would be avoiding her. She got up, took her car keys and walked out of her office. She arrived at Sho’s apartment building, hoping that he had already gotten back from the office. She took a glance at her wrist watch, 6.00 p.m. She walked into the building and went straight to Sho’s apartment. Jun pressed the bell. No answer. She pressed it once again and waited for a few seconds but still there’s no answer. She decided to press the bell for one last time before totally giving up. Unfortunately, there was still no answer. She sighed as she turned around and headed to the elevator.

“Jun?” said a weak voice when Jun was about to press the elevator button. She quickly turned towards the voice and could see Sho standing near his door.

“I…I… I have something to tell you,” she stammered. Sho nodded and motioned for her to come in. Jun followed him into the house.

“Urm… do you want some tea or something?” he asked. Jun shook her head. She stared into his beautiful eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled it. Sho frowned. Jun was acting rather weird but he didn’t say anything about it, content to wait for his friend to talk.

“I… I love you! I really do love you! I’ve been holding this feeling for quite sometime and I don’t think I can hold it any longer. The suffocating feeling whenever you’re with me, the jealousy whenever someone goes near you or flirts with you...”

“The burnt bread...” Sho cut her short.

“Yeah... the burnt bread…. Burnt bread?” she asked, staring at him with a frown. Sho smirked and nodded.

“Yeah, about the jealousy that you were talking about. You were talking about the burnt bread right? In case you’ve forgotten, the burnt bread has a name. It's Ohno Satoshi,” he explained. Jun pouted.

“Will you listen to me first? I am talking about something important here,” she said, rolling her eyes. Sho still had an ‘oh, I know everything’ smirk on his face.

“I am listening and I heard it loud and clear that you love me," he said, walking closer to her until there was no distance between them. Jun could feel his breath on her face. Her face was red and hot. Sho smirked as he brought their lips together and devoured every inch of Jun’s beautiful lips. Their lips parted and he rested his temple against hers.

“Why are you always ahead of me? I was about to tell you the same thing yet you’re here before I managed to make my move,” he whispered. Jun smiled sheepishly as their eyes met.

“That’s because you’ve been MIA for a week! No calls, no mails and no news,” she said. She could feel that there was something wrong with Sho. His forehead was hot. She took a step back and put her hand on his forehead.

“You have a fever!” she exclaimed. Sho chuckled.

“That’s the reason why I hadn't contacted you,” he said. Jun rolled her eyes.

“You should have told me about it!” she said. She went to the kitchen before he managed to stop her. Jun was shocked to see the takeout on his dining table. There were leftovers and she could tell that Sho had not been eating well.

“Have you eaten yet?” she asked, full of concern.

“I don’t have any appetite and I’m sick of eating take out,” he said, looking at her with his puppy eyes. Jun sighed.

“That’s why you should tell me if you’re sick. You really are hopeless!” she said as she walked to the door.

“Are you going to leave me here alone?” he asked with a pathetic expression. Jun chuckled as she smacked his head lightly.

“No, silly! I’m going to the nearest supermarket to buy some ingredients. I know that you’re fridge only has junk food,” she said. Sho grinned as he pulled her back toward him for a peck on the cheek before letting her go. Jun blushed as she pushed him away.

****************************

Jun stared at Sho who was eating his congee. It was his second bowl and he finished it in minutes. She smiled. Sho really was a glutton but she was happy watching him eat.

“Another one?” she asked when he put his bowl on the table. He shook his head and smiled.

“It was delicious. Thank you,” he said. Jun took the bowl, brought it to the sink and cleaned it while Sho cleared the table. After that, she gave Sho his medicine and they went to the living room. She sat on the couch while Sho rested his head on her lap.

“You're such a spoilt brat,” she said. Sho pouted.

“I’m sick!” he retorted. Jun caressed his hair and it felt so comfortable. Unconsciously, he fell asleep. Jun smiled as she stared at Sho’s sleeping figure. She caressed his chubby cheeks and gave it a light kiss. There were no words that could describe her feelings right now. She felt like she was one of the luckiest people in the world.


End file.
